


我们记得的事

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [14]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Art, Baby Damian Wayne, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Comics, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, 三页, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 今天是情人节夜晚，迪克发现刚复活的杰森·陶德睡在他的身边。Dickjay Week第七天：少年正义联盟 & 情人节
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Kudos: 10
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	我们记得的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things We Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445867) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
